


Hogwarts Battle - How I wished it turned out

by LadyGrrey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Have Fun!, How I wished The Battle turned out, I Tried, I gave my best, I tried not to make them each to strong, prepared Hogwarts Students, smart students, so each year just casts that what he is taught in school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrrey/pseuds/LadyGrrey
Summary: This is how I wished the Battle turned out. SMART STUDENTS, PREPARED STUDENTS; CREATIVE USE OF SPELLS;





	Hogwarts Battle - How I wished it turned out

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun, I would love to read your comments ♥ Any Ideas? How did you like it?

What if the students at Hogwarts were better organized than their teachers? What if they had started to prepare for battle directly after Dumbledores death? Not just the DA but whole Hogwarts? So when McGonnagall defeated Snape, something strange happened.  
Amy Cooper, the Hufflepuff Prefect stepped out of line. “Headmistress, we respond for Combat”, she told the confused Scottish woman. “What do you mean?” And the Hufflepuff prefect just laughed. “Years 5-7 set up wards emidietly! Years 3-4 that have Runes, prepare! The others get every Knife, fork and-or pike, needle and pointy oject this castle has to offer! We are at war ma’am and we prepared. First to second years, matches out and start transfiguration progress, NOW! Years 3-4 if you are done, cast Engorgio on the pointy Objects and needles! Team Green, I want a fire ring around Hogwarts, Team Yellow I want traps. You know what to do, so go!”, she yelled and movement came to the students. “You have planed this for a long time, haven’t you”, Flitwick squeaked.  
“Yes Professor. We will use the Oppugno Jinx you taught us on the Items. The castle will be protected by runes and wards. We may only know weak wards, but we will strengthen the ones you and the others set up. The First and second years will make as much matches to needles as they can in 30 minutes. Then we will cast the swelling charm on them so they are proper weapons. With Incendio and terminus we will create a ring of fire that can’t enter Hogwarts. You taught us these charms in our first and third year, Sir. After that we will set up traps with glacius, Potions and the Houseelfes are willing to help in the Hospital wing!”, she explained quickly. “After the first and Second years are done, they will be evacuated”, the Ravenclaw prefect answered. “And those that have Family on the other side but still want to help will help in the Hospital Wing. The others are evacuated.”  
To say the Professors were shocked was an understatement but they had a job to do! “100 points to everyone involved”, the tiny professor said and one could see all house jars fill with diamonds. “Let’s get to work now”.

And when the Students saw the Death Eaters they nodded to each other and even before they broke through the Protective Charms, they started to take them down. Slaves of Flipendo’s, Oppugno’s, Ducklifors (which were aimed at the wands and weapons // they used the telescopes from Astronomy lessons for aiming), Horn tongue hexes and Bat-Bogey-Hexes. (Btw the giants didn’t like them one bit!)  
Let’s say the Death eaters didn’t know what was coming for them! But when they got through the protections, hell break loose. There was no stuff left to shoot, they were many and there were Giants! So what is a student to do? They evacuated everyone under the 5th year and then the real war started. The teachers where traumatized at the violence their students showed. Diffindo’s, Bombarda’s, Confundo’s, Incendio’s, Duro’s (to make their close into heavy stone) and so on. All those where spells they learned while at school. All those where Spells they had perfected and they were destructive as a group of trained Soldiers. And it wasn’t less impressive in the Hospital Wing.

About 21 one Students arrived at the Hospital Wing. All of them Carrying a leather bag with them. Most of them where in Slytherins but there were also two Ravenclaws under them. It looked like Daphne Greengrass was the leader of this group. “Good afternoon Madame Pomfrey.” She spoke softly but with confidents. “We are your helping hands. We may be mostly Slytherins, Students and not learned healers, but we can transfigure any cloth into linen, the youngest of us can perform a perfect Tergeo, a Wrapping Charm and a Freezing Spell to numb pain. The older Students can perform a decent Ferula, Episkey and Anapneo. Each of us carries a bag with 2 500ml portions of Burn-healing paste, 10 small Portions of Blood-Replenishing Potions, 300ml of Murtlap Essence and Dittany with them. And before you ask, we made the potions with Professor Slughorn, all got an Exceeds Expectations or better! The Dittany is from the Greenhouse, grown from Professor Sprout. So you can be assured of the Quality of each”, she stated confidently. They all had prepared for a year. They knew what they could and what they had. And soon enough Madame Promfrey didn’t have another option then to let them help. And Helping they did.

And THAT is how I wished the Hogwarts battle looked like! All these Potions and Spells are covered in Hogwarts Lessons and if the older Students helped the younger students, they would be able to do this. 


End file.
